


Path of vengeance

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: When Jason is shot and nearly killed by Joker, Artemis will do anything to avenge him. No one hurts the man she loves and gets away with it.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Path of vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finished this a few nights ago and I just couldn’t wait to post. Hope you enjoy ❤️

Artemis held Jason in her arms. He had been shot in the stomach and it wasn’t looking good. There was so much blood while Artemis tried desperately to stop it. She placed her hands over the wound and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. It was a known fact that Artemis wasn’t one to get emotional. She most certainly felt emotions but she rarely showed them but now, holding the man she loved in her arms while he was bleeding from a wound the joker had caused, made her want to scream.

“Hold on, Jason. Please.” Artemis begged. 

“Ss.. sorry... princess. I.. I tried..” Jason stuttered.

“Shhh. You’re going to be ok. Just hold on. You’ll be fine.” Artemis soothed. She knew she was telling herself that just as much as Jason. When she first got to him and saw the bleeding gunshot wound, her first instinct was to stop the bleeding as best she could. Seeing him in so much distress made her heart ache. Why was this happening? Why was Jason forced to suffer at the hands of the joker once again? He had done nothing to deserve this. Sure, at one time he had been ruthless and vengeful. Filled with rage that he wasn’t avenged but he wasn’t that man anymore. He had changed. He was a better man and was trying to do what’s right. All he ever really wanted was to help people. To save and protect helpless people. Artemis loved that about him. His kind heart and his love for protecting the innocent was what made her fall so in love with him. 

The other bats were in another part of the city, taking care of another escapee but as soon as Batman received the distress call, he was there within minutes. It wasn’t a good sight to see his son laying on the ground, seemingly bleeding to death while his girlfriend held onto him for dear life. Before Artemis knew what was happening, Jason was being snatched up and taken to the batmobile.

It wasn’t long before he was taken to the bat cave. Artemis had of course went with them but she was told to hang back while they called Leslie in and Alfred began trying to get everything ready for surgery. Jason had already lost a lot of blood and he was not responsive at all by the time they arrived. Artemis felt a fear she had never felt before. She stood there feeling completely helpless as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“He’s going to be fine.” Someone had told her. She was too zoned out to know who was talking to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was gentle and reminded her of Jason’s touch. She turned to see Bruce, who looked as worried as she felt. She wasn’t hiding her worry that well if Bruce could see it. Either that or he saw through her.

She couldn’t fathom loosing him. Jason was the one person who made her feel alive. She could be herself with him and without him there would be no light in her life. He was her light, her everything. It had taken months for her to work up the courage to even tell him that she loved him and that was a moment in her life she knew she would never forget. 

“Jason’s in good hands.” Bruce told her.

“I know.” She replied, trying to not fall apart. She truly appreciated the support but she couldn’t help but think that she could loose him and one person was responsible. Joker had been caught by the gcpd but Artemis still couldn’t feel better. Joker needed to pay.

—

It felt like hours had gone by when Artemis was finally able to see Jason. She had let his family take turns with him, even though they were kind enough to ask her if she wanted to go first. She didn’t think she could handle seeing him so hurt and knowing who did it was driving her crazy. 

She stayed with Jason, holding his hand and speaking softly to him and she didn’t hold back on letting a few tears fall. No one was there to see her cry over the man she loved anyways. She blamed herself. If only she had saved him somehow. 

After hearing of an Arkham breakout, the bats went on full alert. Jason and Artemis were both on patrol and decided to head to the nearest place where civilians were hiding from a crazed gunman inside a restaurant. They realized who the gunman was upon arriving. Artemis was able to get the civilians out of the building but while doing so she heard a gunshot.

She turned to see Jason fall to his knees but he was able to fire a few shots. Rubber bullets did not come in handy in this situation and Joker had escaped into the night. She had no idea what had happened. What had gone so wrong? More importantly, why the hell did she leave him with the monster who had murdered him? She remembered him telling her to get everyone out safe. 

“I’ll deal with Joker.” He had told her. She shouldn’t have let him do it alone but she had to get the people to safety. Saving innocent lives was always the goal but that night, for the first time, she wished she didn’t have that responsibility. Then maybe she could have saved Jason.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt him squeeze her hand. She caressed his hair, wondering if he was actually awake. She knew he would never blame her for what had happened but the guilt was still there. 

Suddenly, there was an alert that Joker had escaped from police custody and was once again on the loose. The cops couldn’t even keep him from breaking loose but Artemis would. She decided she would take care of him once and for all. Joker was going to pay for what he did to Jason. 

Nightwing and Red Robin had gone to look for Joker when Artemis slipped out of the cave unnoticed. Bruce was with Jason and the others were upstairs. Artemis had to make sure Nightwing and Red Robin didn’t get to him before she did. He had to suffer. Just like he had made Jason suffer. Twice. Jason had suffered twice at the hands of the madman and Artemis wasn’t going to let it happen again. That bastard was going to regret everything he ever did. 

Artemis had tracked him down sooner then she thought and when Jason’s brothers discovered that she was looking for him as well, they knew it wouldn’t end well for Joker. 

—

Joker spit up blood as Artemis punched him again. She was enjoying this a little too much. Seeing this monster in pain made her feel like she had accomplished something but the worst was yet to come. Pain didn’t stop Joker from laughing in her face.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me for killing your boyfriend but let’s face it. He’s no stranger to death. He’s not even suppose to be alive.” 

Those words filled Artemis with even more rage and she picked him up and threw him across the abandon warehouse.

“He’s not dead but you’re never going to hurt him again. You’ll never hurt anyone again when I’m through with you.” Artemis said, her voice laced with such venom

“Well then, I’ll just...send him.. a get well card.” Joker choked out but Artemis wasn’t in the mood for games. She was on a mission and she wasn’t going to stop until this crazed maniac was stone cold dead.

“What’s the matter? Having a hard time breathing?” Artemis said, walking over to where she threw him against a wall.

“Maybe he’ll learn his lesson and... and he won’t come back this time.” Joker taunted.

“But don’t worry. ’m sure you’ll move on. Too bad I didn’t get.. to use a crowbar this time.” Joker said with a disgusting laugh as Artemis grabbed his jacket and began punching him in the face over and over again. 

“Artemis, Stop!” A voice called out. 

She turned to see Nightwing standing several feet behind her. 

“You don’t wanna do this. The cops are on their way.” 

She almost laughed at the thought of the cops trying to stop her. As if they even knew what they were dealing with. 

“This needs to end. He won’t get away with murder again. He won’t hurt anyone else ever again.” Artemis said, turning her attention back to Joker.

“You need to think about Jason.” Dick said 

“I am thinking about Jason. He’s all I’m thinking about. Once this maniac is dead, the world will be a better place and what makes you think the cops are going to do anything? They have no clue. If they would do their jobs then maybe people like him won’t be such a problem.” Artemis’ voice was cold and bitter. Joker was knocked out on the floor, blood all over his face.

“Artemis, Jason wouldn’t want this. He’s moved passed all of this.” Dick tried to reason with her but she wasn’t listening. She stared down at Joker who looked like he was already dead.

“I can’t let him live.” Artemis said, staring down at the clown.

“Artemis,” Dick warned but the GCPD already made it there and Artemis turned and walked away. She was gone by the time the cops got there. Artemis had no desire to stay. She knew Joker was going to be thrown back in Arkham and be on the loose again at some point.

—-

Jason slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he had been asleep for days. He tried to get up but the pain reminded him of why he shouldn’t. He looked around and realized where he was in his room. It had been a few days since he had been shot and he was reminded of that whenever he moved. He loathed Joker more then anyone or anything but he couldn’t help but hate himself for letting it happen.   
He felt a hand caress his arm and he started to relax. He looked over at the beauty beside him. Jason was so happy he had met Artemis Grace. She was his everything. He decided to check his phone to see what time it was. He picked it up from the bedside table and smiled when he saw his Lock Screen. 

A photo of him and Artemis was displayed on screen. He had taken it a few months ago when they had dinner at the manor. It was a happy time as everyone in the family happily accepted Artemis. Even Bruce. Jason had his arm around her waist but you couldn’t see it in the photo. The two of them were looking at the camera, smiling. Artemis’ long bangs framed her face and she seemed to be glowing. Jason felt as if he had been to. They were both happy in that moment and Jason cherished it. It was his favorite photo of them so it had to be his lockscreen so he could see it whenever he looked at his phone. He saw Artemis stir from the corner of his eye.

“You awake?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” She replied 

Jason kissed her on the head and proceeded to get out of bed. As if he was going to without any trouble.

“Unless you’re going to the bathroom, I suggest you get back in bed.” Artemis said, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

“C’mon Ar. I’m sick of being in bed all the time.” Jason complained 

“It’s even worse that I can’t go on patrol.”

Artemis sighed. “Gotham can do without the big bad red hood for a while. You really need to relax.” She said as Jason settled back down next to her.

“Did you get any sleep at all last night?” Jason asked

“No but I’m fine.” Artemis replied, with a yawn 

“You should really get some sleep, Ar. I know you’ve been awake for two days now.”

“I can’t.” She said, sitting up in bed 

Jason rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort the woman. Seeing her like this hurt him. He just wanted her to be ok. For her to not blame herself for him almost getting killed. Again.

“Sleeping pills might help if you’re desperate.” Jason suggested but Artemis shook her head 

“I really don’t want to sleep. I know I’ll have the dreams again.” She said tiredly

Jason stayed quite.

Artemis ran both hands through her hair. She still felt guilty and it wasn’t going away. She still saw him laying in her arms while blood poured from his wound whenever she closed her eyes.

Jason knew she felt guilty about what happened. Sometimes she would fuss over him a little too much and that was not like her. She also wasn’t sleeping and that worried Jason. He knew she hadn’t been asleep. 

“C’mon. You need sleep. You can’t go on like this.” Jason urged

“How can I sleep when all I see is... I almost lost you.” Her voice was just above a whisper 

“I’m ok now. You don’t have to worry.”Jason said, playing with a long strand of her hair.

“Besides, I’m the one who froze when I could have kicked Joker’s ass.” Jason stated 

“You can’t help that you froze. Trauma affects people in many ways.” Artemis replied softly 

“Yeah but I still should have done something. Anyways, you’re not the one to blame. No one else blames you. Not even Bruce.” Jason said, happy about the last statement.

“That’s comforting.” Artemis said, only half joking. She did feel a little better knowing his family didn’t blame her. 

“I almost killed him.” She said after a few minutes of silence.

“What?” Jason asked 

“Yeah, lucky for Joker, your brother was there to stop me.” 

“Let me guess. Dick”. Jason said and Artemis nodded 

“Wow, what exactly happened?” Jason asked, suddenly very interested 

“He escaped from police custody and I tracked him to an abandoned warehouse. All I know is that I was so angry. I’ve felt rage before but it was not that intense. Something came over me and I couldn’t stop myself. I wanted him to pay for what he did to you. Now and when you were a kid. I know I was wrong but I didn’t care. I just had to make him suffer.”

“I was seriously going to kill him and I was so close but Dick showed up and not long after that the cops came and I left. I knew they would just put him away again and he wouldn’t really pay for what he did. I never use to think about it before but after what he did to you... I couldn’t let him get away with it. I couldn’t let him take you away from me.” Artemis said, tears in her emerald eyes.

Jason placed one arm around her waist and the other tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked at her with so much admiration. A part of him was glad Artemis didn’t kill joker but another part wished she would have gotten a chance to finish it. If she had though, there would be consequences.

“You’re all I ever wanted, you know that?” Jason said

“Is now the time to be romantic?” Artemis asked with a slight laugh 

“I’m serious. All I’ve ever wanted was someone to care enough to avenge me. To know I was worth avenging.” Jason said 

“So you wish I would have killed him?” 

“No, I don’t. I’m glad you didn’t cause then Bruce would kick you out of Gotham and then I’d have to leave too and me and Bruce would be on bad terms again.” Jason explained 

“That’s why I didn’t do it. I wanted to so badly but I didn’t want your family to turn against me as it would only make your relationship with them decline.” Artemis said

“Did I ever tell you you’re the best thing to ever happen to me?” Jason said, kissing her gently on the temple and then on the lips. A smile slowly crept across her face.

“I don’t think so but I’m glad you feel like telling me now.” Artemis said   
“Even if I don’t deserve to hear it.” 

“You deserve much better then me, princess.” He said, intertwining his fingers with hers. 

“Hmm.. call me that again.” She said playfully 

“Did I say something that turned you on, princess?” Jason asked with a smirk and she brought her hand up to his face as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

She smiled after a few seconds and said, “You would have done the same for me”. Artemis said 

“Damn right I would.” Jason replied


End file.
